nscdcfandomcom-20200216-history
USAL Summit of 2062 (Summit of Stanley)
The Summit of 2062 is a gathering of various South American expatriates that took place that year in the town of Stanley. The summit was called in January of 2062 by the ULSA and was aproved by the British Government and the Falkland Islands government. The organization invited "every member of the south american comunity that is interested in well-being of its members, as well for members of the communities of residence that wish to support this community on the issues to be addressed." Although they also added that "it is recomended phisical assistance is made by representatives elected by well-defined groups, such as religious communities, residents in a specific area, national identities and political party-like organizations, designated by democratic means." Overall, attendance was calculated to be 6.231 people of various nations and backgrounds. Previous Events and raised issues The Patagonian Exile caused around 100.000 people of this nation to flee their homeland, leaving behind over six million people. These expatriates were later joined by those of Arauco, Neuquén, Buenos Aires, Salta and Jujuy, Córdoba and Cuyo, numbering a whole of 4.7 million by the end of 2054. That year the Bueno Aires Imperial Government invaded several other countries throughout the region, rising the number of expatriates to 10.7 million. 1.4 million more are secluded in the Free Republic of Brazil north of the Amazons, and may declare in favor of the exiles. Throughout the exile, the expatriates showed increased levels of stress and depression. In 2060 the suicide of fourteen people in New York raised alarms concearning the community, and the Summit officially will attend this issue. in 2061 only a total of 848 exiles are said to have terminated their own life. The concentration of these cases fall on the veterans of the War of Independence and previous conflicts, a group that ranges between 12 and 60 years of age in males and 15 and 65 among women. Part of these declare they managed to cope with PTSD by joining foreign volunteer Corps such in the AZU and NEJ. Exiles residing in Bolivia and Perú have raised the concearns regarding their own safety, as members of their communities are reported to have been murdered by Frankish agents or kidnapped by them and taken to labour camps in the Amazons, Pampas or Patagonia. Other issues to attend are education, culture and coexistence with host communities. Location Stanley was selected to host the Summit based on its proximity to South America (thus adding a symbology to the event), the security the British Government can provide, the relationships between several expatriates that escaped through that place and locals that aided them, the indraestructure the Government can provide and the full willingness of the Government to support this event. Political Trends So far the communities can be essentially divided by place of origin and place of residence, giving an immediate outline of the support they may provide to certain topics and projects. They can also be divided by religion and traditional political affiliations, such as socialism and liberalism. Another more specific division is that regarding the actions the community will take in the future. Most notably, the expected discussion of wether or not to initiate a more aggressive campaign and the nature of said campaign amongst high-ranking representatives and leaders could be the most important divide. On one side there are those that simply wish to live peacefully in their host nations, tired of the conflict in South America. Various leaders of this group have declared that they don´t expect violence to end with the Frankish Crown. Another group is that supporting an aggressive diplomatic campaign, their aims being specifically to seek the recognition by foreign powers of South America as an occupied territory by a foreign country, the existence and condemnation of Slavery, serfdom, genetical manipulation, political persecution and overall tyranny, the continued persecution and harassment of the exiles by the Frankish Government and the legitimazy of the exiles as the rightfull sovereigns in South America. Finally, a more aggressive faction seeks, though nothing has been officially declared, the recovery of sad territories. As the Frankish Government has already declared its unwillingness to talk with what they call "a terrorist organization aided by multinational groups seeking the domination of the continent", the only logical way to aim such recovery is through violence, thus totally conflicting with the first group and partially conflicting with the second group. Another expected division falls on the structure of the USAL and the policies it should take on health, education and culture and relationships with host nations. Should an aggressive campaign on the occupation be agreed, divisions may arise on the nature of the campaign, as said before, and the leadership. Should it be military the authonomy of eventual rebel groups could become a topic of disputes, as territorial claims from former nations may come up. Should a victory, in said scenario, be considered, discussions may arise on the aftermath, such as the fate of the invaders, the fate of those bent into an unwilling servitude, their status as human disputed already, the organization of states or even a Union of South America. Internal disputes among national groups may arise on the organization of the new States. Leaders have already declared their differences on the Union and the way the new States will be organized, as well for the fate of biologically-altered slaves. Frankish Reaction On January 27th the Council of Regency of the Empire of Argentina declared that the summit is just an aggression on the Emperor, and that they expect foreign powers will stop it for taking place. They have denied the accussations of kidnaps and assassinations in Bolivia and Perú, but have openly defended their right to treat their subjects however they want. Various accussations against specific exile leaders have been made, claiming charges of murderer, corruption and adultery, among others. The Arian Church of Argentina considered the Summit as an insult to the religious authonomy of the Empire, as they claim extremist groups have already decided its outcome and that it will persecute Arian missions throughout the world. Military activity has been reported in Argentina. On March 15th a series of rocket attacks were reported in the Amazon River near Manaos, the capital of the Free Brazilean Republic, the remnants of the Brazilean Republic that managed to stand against the Frankish expansion. Reports on the casualties are varied, ranging from 4 killed to 35. Four buildings, including a residence, were destroyed. The Principality of the Amazonia, created after the expansion, claimed the attack was a retaliation to several terrorist attacks occured in the last months in its territory, motivated by the exiles´ recent actions. Aftermath The summit took place on mid-July, from the 12th to the 21th. After heated discussions many representatives left Stanley, and political comentators from both within and out of the Latin American community deemed the meeting a failure. On the last day a minor declaration calling out to host nations to tend to the health of the refugees was made by Mariana Kirchner, secretary of the USAL. It was reported in Perú on September that several leaders of the meeting arrived in Lima, and took various private means of transportation to the highlands east of Arequipa. This caused some small tension within Perú.Category:Patagonia Category:Patagonian Rebel Group Category:2062